


Match Six

by ngk_they_said



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Fudge, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, The Arrangement (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ngk_they_said/pseuds/ngk_they_said
Summary: Crowley takes Aziraphale for a drive. Aziraphale, distracted by love and fudge, misses something important.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #13 "Luck"





	Match Six

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little ficlet for the Soft Omens Snuggle House Guess The Author event. The prompt was "luck".

_UNLEADED £1.27/L. HOME OF GRANNY SYLVIA'S FAMOUS FUDGE_ , the sign read.

"Oh, look! We simply must stop!"

Crowley rolled his eyes, but turned into the petrol station anyway.

"Homemade! By a grandmother! It doesn't take an angel to sense how that enhances the flavor."

"You don't know. Could just be branding," Crowley said as he pulled into a parking spot.

"I do know. I can feel it."

"You can feel fudge..."

"I can feel _love_ ," Aziraphale said. "In fudge. And elsewhere. You know."

Crowley moved closer, smiling. "I do."

Aziraphale reached his hand to Crowley's cheek, stroking the hair at his temples. The thought of being here, out in the open, touching him… sometimes Aziraphale's exhilaration tangled into a jolt of panic, from fear that no longer served them. He took a deep breath to calm himself, and then asked Crowley, "May I kiss you?"

"Yes."

Aziraphale pressed his lips gently to Crowley's, and pulled away.

"I'll go in," Crowley said, exiting the car.

"See if there's any with walnuts!" Aziraphale called after him.

"'Course, angel."

As he watched Crowley enter the shop, Aziraphale caught the gaze of someone approaching the door. They smiled at Aziraphale before bashfully looking away. Aziraphale knew that smile, that quiet signal of affinity and appreciation. He closed his eyes and pressed his hand to his chest, savoring the sensation. It was a newer feeling, just this past year, now that he and Crowley were together. Sometimes… he'd reach for Crowley's hand, and sense someone else's heart igniting with this particular love--for ethereal beings who resembled a queer couple, but also for themselves. The fact that Crowley was unknowingly complicit in these blessings was positively delicious.

Crowley returned. "Here ya go. No walnut, but they had pecan. Got some plain as well."

Aziraphale smiled, completely awash in all of it. "Thank you, my love."

* * *

"Crowley!" Aziraphale looked up from his desk and yelled towards the bookshop kitchenette.

"Whaa?"

"Would you come here, please?"

Crowley approached with a tea tray and a sheepish smile. "Am I in trouble?"

"That depends. Do you know anything about this?" Aziraphale passed him a newspaper.

_FORMERLY HOMELESS LOTTERY WINNER OPENS LGBT YOUTH SHELTER WITH WINNINGS_

"Wow. Good on them," Crowley said, handing the paper back.

"It says here it was a record jackpot."

"That's quite lucky."

"It also says that they purchased the winning numbers at a petrol station outside Spalding on October fifth. Does that ring a bell?"

"I don't buy petrol."

"But you do buy fudge for angels after a country drive to see the fall colors. Oh! I remember seeing them. I didn't realize… did you know?"

"Well, their car was pretty obviously being lived in…" Crowley said.

"You did do it!"

"Geez, all right. Gambling's a sin, you know." 

Aziraphale stared at him.

"So I am in trouble, then?"

"I'd never begrudge you a blessing, my dear boy." 

Aziraphale leaned in closer, and whispered. "I'm just cross that you didn't let me watch."


End file.
